sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel Gettys
Name: Rachel Gettys Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: President of GODspeed, Hockey Appearance: Rachel is attractive in an ugly-person-on-the-inside-but-what-a-body kind of way. Standing at 5 foot five, weighing in at 122 pounds, and sporting a not-small 34B cup measurement (or whatever the term is), Rachel is classically attractive. She wears her chestnut-coloured, shoulder-length hair straight, and offsets the darkness of the hair with her somewhat-pale skin and bright blue eyes. She often dresses conservatively, wearing sweaters, blouses and skirts that go to at least knee-length. Her only indulgences apparel-wise are the often-slinky dresses she wears for special occasions and her obsession with shoes. Biography: Rachel is old money - her father, renowned local businessman J.H. ‘Big Jim’ Gettys, is the hereditary CEO of a large agricultural production and distribution company, an offshoot from her great-great-grandfather's days as a cotton producer and slave driver in Georgia (a reputation her family has yet to shake off); her mother, Emily Monroe Gettys, is the daughter of a preacher from the other side of the state who struck it lucky when he was picked up for a syndicated Sunday morning television show, 'The Lord is my Shepherd', in the 1960s, and became one of the pioneers of the televangelist phenomenon, though he presented his last episode in 1972 and retired with a tidy sum of cash in the bank. Rachel knows the history behind her family, and, most importantly, she knows it makes her better than everyone else, and she often makes no attempt to hide such knowledge. She flaunts her wealth, rubs it in the noses of the less-fortunate, and is generally quite a bitch about it. However, she's by no means intolerant of other people. Being a devout Roman Catholic, she’s friends with many of the Catholics in her school, and as one of the founders of Bayview Secondary School’s Christian organisation GODspeed, her tentacles spread far and wide in the Christian youth community. Outside of the (white) Christian youth community and (white) fellow affluent citizens of St. Paul she associates with, Rachel is a wing on the school’s girl’s hockey team, and has one of the highest scoring rates in her team’s competition. Rachel is a diligent student, being top of her Religious Studies class and getting consistently good, if not outstanding, grades in English, History, Mathematics and Biology (a subject she takes so as to specifically find and harass the atheists and agnostics at Bayview Secondary). She often rubs people up the wrong way, be they of a different race, belief system or class than her, but that’s not because of any familial turmoil – no, she’s just rich, entitled, and generally a nasty person. Advantages: Rachel has a mean hitting arm due to her proficiency in hockey, and her conservative roots mean she’s handled more than a few guns in her time. She also doesn’t trust anyone who isn’t rich, white or Catholic, which, luckily for her, means she won’t trust most of the people out for her blood. Disadvantages: She’s a bitch. A prize bitch. As such, she’s an obvious target for, well, death. She also has a tendency towards being arrogant and aggrandizing, and this could cause tensions to rise between her and those she knows. --- Designated Number: Female Student no. 87 Designated Weapon: A Tambourine Conclusion: It's a pity this little bigot didn't end up with a weapon that could truly rain Holy Fire down on her classmates. Oh well, maybe she can accompany herself on that tambourine when she sings her funeral hymn... The above biography is as written by Pigeon Army. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Pigeon Army, Blastinus, Solomir Kills: Theo Behr, Edward Belmont Killed By: Liam Brooks Collected Weapons: Tambourine (assigned weapon), Tree branch (picked up in the forest), Ingram MAC 10 (empty, from Lily Ainsworth; discarded) Allies: Robert Barron, Neill Robertson, Enemies: Theo Behr, Sebastian Decartes, Edward Belmont, Robert Barron, Liam Brooks Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ' "...I forgive you. I forgive you for what you've done. You hurt me badly that day, yes, but that's past. We have other concerns now, and if we do not work together..." - Lying to Robert to bring him to her cause. "In Jesus' name-" - Rachel's last words before being shot. Other/Trivia Threads ''This is a list of threads that contain Rachel, in chronological order: '''Pre-Game: *For the Kingdom, the Power and Glory Are Yours *An Apple A Day *Asian Impact *Every Girl's Dream *The Dance Must Go On! V4: *Take, Eat *Keeping the Faith *Going Round in Circles *Wind in the Willow *False Hope *Don't Fear The Reaper *Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly *Bloodgarden Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rachel Gettys. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *PA wrote great characters, but, in my opinion, Rachel was his weakest. She was always a little bit too fanatical, a bit too much the obvious villain. When God (or the devil, as it was strongly implied) started telling her to kill in her head, it wasn't really that new. The brief time limit, though, hinted at very interesting things to come. Due to Rachel's adoption, we never got to see them, but in this case that's actually okay. Of all PA's kids, Rachel fared the best under her new management, because Blastinus actually dialed her back a bit. He brought Rachel down to earth, made her sympathetic and believable again, and treated her with some sympathy without totally dismissing the bad she'd done. This was really cool. Sadly, her group didn't really do anything, and Rachel's own pregame drama with Bobby Barron didn't get quite as in depth as I'd've preferred on the island. Still, she was passable if not super involved in anything interesting. Sadly, Rachel got swapped pretty soon after her next handler exchange, and died in a pretty brief way. I feel like her death could've gone a lot more places, given how deluded Brook had become and how close Rachel had been to walking that path. I guess, in the end, Rachel wasn't bad but she had potential to be fantastic. It just felt like she fell a little short all along the way. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students